


Christopher "I Can Sleep Anywhere" Evans (Chris Evans x Reader Drabble)

by bloggingfromherbed



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingfromherbed/pseuds/bloggingfromherbed
Summary: A/N: This drabble was borne from the picture that Chris posted of himself sleeping on a loud military aircraft.





	Christopher "I Can Sleep Anywhere" Evans (Chris Evans x Reader Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This drabble was borne from the picture that Chris posted of himself sleeping on a loud military aircraft.

(my edit of said picture)

Chris had called about 2 hours ago to tell you that he still had 3 hours on the road to go before he was home.

You had tried to stay up, but as Jimmy Fallon was giving his opening monologue you found that your eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. You were out cold minutes later.

The next thing you knew there was a noise your dream-filled foggy dream couldn’t quite register. You opened your eyes to see lightning through the side of the blackout curtains and heard a clap of thunder 5 seconds later.

It hadn’t felt like you had been asleep for too long, but you knew Chris must have been home because when you looked over to the bathroom door, the light was on and the door was half closed.

“Hey babe, you home?” You questioned as you approached the bathroom door. A light snore was all the answer you got. “Chris?” You whispered.

You never expected the sight at greeted you when you opened the door. Chris was sound asleep in the tub…fully dressed too.

You had to stifle the giggle that bubbling from your throat. With your hand over your mouth, you backed out of the room to grab your phone.

This wasn’t the first time you found Chris asleep in some weird place. He had told you early on in your relationship that he could sleep anywhere, and soon you started to find that was true.

With your phone in hand, you quickly took a couple of pictures to add to the ever growing collection you entitled “Christopher ‘I Can Sleep Anywhere’ Evans”.

Chris couldn’t have been comfortable in tub that you barely fit into yourself. He was shifting to his side, when his eyes began to open slightly.

“Chris?” You bent over the tubs edge, and kissed his forehead.

“Hmmm?” Chris lowly responded. Soon his eyes fully opened and registered where he was. He quickly sat up. “What am I doing in the tub?”

“I don’t know, babe! I woke up and found you in here. I was hoping you would have the answers.” You brushed his hair back.

Chris recounted how he had gotten home, and that you looked so peaceful that he didn’t want to wake you up. He decided to take a shower to get the long road trip off of him.

“So then why did you lay down in the tub?”

“I don’t know!” He shrugged. He glanced down at himself, “Why am I still in my clothes?” You both giggled. “Fuck, I must have been more tired than I thought!” He rubbed at his eyes.

“Come on,” you stood up, holding out your hands to him. “Let’s get you out of your clothes and go to bed…” He took your hands and lifted himself out of the tub. “In our actual bed that is.” You kissed his cheek.

He saw your phone on the counter top. “Did you take a picture of me?”

You shrugged. “Maybe?!” You sang-song as you walked out of the bathroom. “You know, for blackmail purposes only!” You giggled.

“One day I will figure out your password and delete all that shit!” He spoke as he turned off the light and started to undress.

You both settled into bed, snuggling up to Chris’ chest. “My password isn’t that hard to figure out. That is, if you remember the date we met.”

Well, that didn’t help Chris out at all, cause you both had different memories of the day you met. He would just have to try both dates…later…Right now, he had you back in his arms and wasn’t going to worry about some pictures of him sleeping in weird places.


End file.
